Bored and had a weird dream
Tyler records himself on his bed out of boredom. He is no longer using Skype, instead talking to Carla via Linphone. He mentions Johnisdead.com, still convinced the Internet Detectives created it as a sick prank after players attempted to explain everything to him. Oddly, the page Tyler sees on Johnisdead is different from what everyone else sees. Tyler recalls a dream he had the previous night. He recalls someone knocking on his door. When he reaches for the knob, the door turns green and the phrase 'It's not time for that' is spoken. This is exactly like what happened in the video found on Johnisdead.com, Alwayswatchingyou. Tyler recalls walking through a forest past John's burning house, arriving at the fishery. He remembers seeing the four giants, a robed guy (possibly Matt Hubbard), two red guys (Regiminis and Tenebris), a big smiling thing in the sky (Luna), and various cultists in masks. He says someone was screaming the number eleven before the smiling thing began descending. The four green guys then grabbed the smiling thing. He then woke up. This is all reminiscent of the ending of Majora's Mask in which the four giants keep the moon from crushing the world. Tyler also seems to have a bad cough. During one of his coughing fits, 'mask1iswatching.webm' appears with the word 'ME' written beneath it. Details Details as of 9/7/18. Description: "Everything has been sorted out since the incident with the masked person who invaded my property. Ill be moving in with my girlfriend at the end of the year, which means Ill be leaving the country so I can say goodbye to anymore locale stalkers. But for now life is pretty boring, so until then Ill just use this channel to vlog about things whenever anything worth bullshitting about comes to mind. (On a side note, I really need to get a new phone. Its been fucking up forever but now that I see the way the video recorded I know its probably on its last leg.)" Tags: "the, four, will, come, and, open, way, for, goddess, on, november 11, you, have, to, make, choice" Video Transcript Tyler is recording himself using his cell phone. He is seen lying on his bed. He is wearing a beanie with a skull on it. Tyler: "Hey, world. I've been really bored recently. Hasn't been a lot to do, there's just been... Work and home, and home and work, and work and home... And so I thought I'd make a video - just an update about my life. Not a lot's been going on recently. It's been boring. Well, aside from communication with, um, Carla. We don't communicate on Skype-" The audio stutters and cuts at this point. Tyler: "-use, actually she's really obsessed with, uh, anonymity... Which is cool, actually, I should- I probably should be, too. So, uh, we're using this client called Linphone- (Coughs) -to talk back and forth. That's just to the, uh, the people who see this video - assuming that they're still, uh... closely watching my Skype as it seemed that they were before. They'll... (Coughs) ...understand the main reason why I haven't gone on Skype... And because you're all fucking batshit insane. (That)'s a real piece of fucking work... Uh, joke website you made, though, uh... 'Johnisdead.com'. (Coughs) That's real fucking funny. I see you guys update it though every now and then for, uh, whatever reason. I went back and looked again recently and, uh- (Coughs) There's just a solid red page... With a... Sort of a repeating piano chord. I dunno, maybe I just don't get the fucking joke because I'm not on the inside. (Coughs)" Tyler coughs as the video stutters once again. An image of a green face with static eyes, 'mask1iswatching.webm', briefly appears on screen a few times. The final time, the word 'ME' is written below the image. Tyler: "Ugh, got a really fucking bad cough today. Um... Yeah. I'm making a video because I'm fucking bored as hell. I had a really weird dream last night, actually. Guess that's something to talk about. Had this dream, uh... Somebody was knocking on my door... And whenever I started to get close to the door, for some reason the door- the door started to turn green..." After Tyler says this, the video cuts to black for a couple of seconds. Tyler: "Just as I was opening the door I heard a voice... (Coughs) Heard a voice say, 'It's not time for that'." As Tyler repeats what he heard the voice say, a strange noise can be heard in the background. A strange looking filter covers the footage before quickly turning back to normal. '' Tyler: "But, uh... So I open the door, and when I open the door I was immediately greeted by the forest." ''When Tyler says 'forest', two images faintly flash on screen. One appears to be an image of a forest - the most noticeable detail being a branch coming out of the frame. The second is difficult to make out, though it seems to be a face grinning at the camera. Tyler: "There's a big-ass forest surrounding where I live... Not too big, but it's pretty big. So... Then... Something was telling me I needed to go into the woods. So I went into the woods and I went down the path past John's house... And-" The video freezes and stutters once again. The footage glitches out. Tyler: "-It was on fire... Which, I mean... Yeah... I-I know why that would be in the dream, but I mean... And then, uh, I got to this... old, rundown building. It was- Kinda looked like, um- cause we have a lot of them around here- Kinda looked like a, uh, a fishery-" The video stutters once more when Tyler says 'fishery'. Tyler: "-breed fish, 'cause they're too lazy to go fucking catch them. But, uh... Yeah, it looked like a fishery, and it was real, real rundown, it looked like, uh... The most distinct thing I remember was that roof in one area of it had caved in... Kinda looked like the main area had like a caved in roof. But, uh... When I got there, there-" The video seems to have been edited here, as Tyler is cut off. '' Tyler: "...And there was, uh... A big-" ''The video cuts once again. Tyler: "-Guy... And like there's these people that had masks. There was these three other people-" Another video cut. Tyler: "-All pounding... Like, it- (Sigh) There was just a ton of shit going on, like there was- there were the green- four green guys, and... The robed dude... And... A big-ass fucking red dude, and then there was like... a smaller red guy that was on fire. And... there was like this big fucking thing in the sky smiling at me and shit. It was just... coming down slowly. Just looking at me, coming down slowly... And, uh-" Another video cut. Tyler: "(After) that, there was a bunch of old-" Another video cut. Tyler: "-They fucking grabbed me up... And sat me down in this-" Another video cut. Tyler: "-And... all of a sudden... I just heard someone screaming eleven... eleven, eleven, eleven, and eleven over and over-" The video stutters and cuts. Each time Tyler says eleven, the audio gets more and more distorted. '' Tyler: "I don't know... I remember it felt like my legs were being shocked... And then one of the green guys came-" ''Another video cut. Tyler: "-screaming about something, and they all got together... All four of the green guys grabbed the smiling thing... As it came down. They grabbed it- It was about to just land on my ass. As I looked up, they grabbed it. Then I woke up. So yeah, I guess that's pretty interesting. I don't know what it means, though." Images mask1.png forest1.png forest2.png glitch1.png glitch2.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos